


nova star

by m3owww



Series: maribat [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kon is a bi disaster having a gay panic, Maribat Platonic November 2020, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Star Sapphire, Yes Really, everyone else is just there for the laughs, we're really late okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was having a pretty good day before that ring appeared.She’d arrived at her 8 am class on time, finished the designs for the upcoming showcase, and was generally on top of things, which was pretty unusual for her.And then a pink object had floated down in front of her as she traced out patterns on her fabric, shoving itself in her face, and spoke to her.Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Earth, you have been chosen to wield the Star Sapphire ring for your immense love for the world.------------------Or, the adventures of Marinette Dupain-Cheng: aro-ace college student, formerly Ladybug, and part-time Star Sapphire.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kon-El | Conner Kent (one-sided)
Series: maribat [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979
Comments: 281
Kudos: 445





	1. 1-Clock

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were scrambled around and spit out again in no particular order. This is essentially a series of oneshots in the same universe, and yeah, we're late to the party. Whoops.
> 
> also a note: the total chapter count may change :)

_The thing about alien invasions was that they were ridiculously common in Metropolis,_ Kon mused as he decked another creature with bat-like wings and wrinkly skin, sending it crashing down into a building below. It was almost like they had all collectively decided that Metropolis’ alien protectors must be challenged.

Normally, they were easy enough to take care of, but this species could defeat them through sheer numbers. Wave after wave came swarming through the giant purple portal in the sky, and- _oh, well isn’t that wonderful._

A giant yellow-skinned alien had just pranced through the portal, larger than him, Jon, Kal, and Kara combined, and judging by the way he laughed when Superman tried to punch him, he was not going to be an easy one to get rid of. And that portal definitely needed to be closed. Soon.

Too bad it was all hands on deck over here, and the rest of the Justice League was in space. Go figure. The other Teen Titans were already fighting, but it wasn’t going to be enough.

Not nearly enough.

🌟

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was having a pretty good day before that ring appeared.

She’d arrived at her 8 am class on time, finished the designs for the upcoming showcase, and was generally on top of things, which was pretty unusual for her.

And then a pink object had floated down in front of her as she traced out patterns on her fabric, shoving itself in her face, and spoke to her.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Earth, you have been chosen to wield the Star Sapphire ring for your immense love for the world._

Oh. Was this like one of those green lantern rings? Because she didn’t really want to do that. She was honored that the ring thought her love for everything was strong enough to be a hero, but no thanks.

“Um. No thank you?” She lightly nudged the ring away, but it was persistent and shoved itself back under her nose.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Earth, you have been chosen to wield the Star Sapphire ring for your immense love for the world._

“Am I allowed to decline? Because I don’t want to do this. I’d like to finish tracing these patterns.”

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Earth, you have been chosen to wield the Star Sapphire ring for your immense love for the world._

She heaved a sigh. Well, it looked like it was going to be a long day, at least until she could figure out how to get rid of this thing.

🌟

A burst of bright pink light drew Kon’s attention.

There was a petite girl wearing an interesting combination of armor. She had a chestplate, gauntlets, and boots, all in varying shades of magenta with silver accents and fiery pink jewels embedded in them, but she also had a layered cocktail skirt with long slits cut into it for mobility, and lavender tights underneath that. Her face was covered by a pink mask, and her hair was tied into two heart-shaped space buns with ribbons, which were also pink.

But, what really drew his attention was the pink ring on her right ring finger, which she was currently using to blast six aliens at one with a concentrated beam of (very pink) light.

A Star Sapphire. Powered by love- the most volatile, but also the most powerful, of emotions.

“That portal needs to be closed!” She holler at him over the den of battle noise. 

Kon snorted as he heat-visioned an alien while kicking another in the face,“Yeah, no kidding!” 

“Red Robin, how are we doing on that front?” He asked, lifting a finger to the communicator in his ear.

“An overload of energy should do it.” The vigilante responded casually, the sounds of a bo staff making contact with alien appendages none too lightly coming through the comm. Tim was awesome like that, it made Kon’s heart swell with pride and other emotions he had no time to process.Tim had no superpowers whatsoever, and yet he could easily keep up with the individuals with powers without breaking a sweat most of the time. “You guys use your heat vision, but I don’t know if that will be enough. Plus, all of these aliens are like extensions of the big guy, somehow. We have to close the portal after we wrestle him through it, and I don’t know if we’ll be able to do that.”

Kon spared a glance over at Superman, who was just barely keeping up with the giant yellow alien about half a mile away, “I could go help Kal, but the sheer number of aliens spilling out from the portal is gonna overwhelm us before we can wrangle him over there.”

The Star Sapphire apparently heard him, because she yelled “I’ll take the big guy!” And dove for the two aliens wrestling on top of LexCorp without a second thought. Suddenly he was reminded of every time Bart would dive recklessly into a horde of enemies on missions. 

“No, wait!” Kon yelled, but it was too late. The Star Sapphire’s first day on the job, and she was going to get herself killed. He could only pray silently that the Lantern Corps wouldn’t kill them if that did happen.

There was no way that tiny girl could take the alien that even Superman was struggling to handle.

🌟

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Earth, you have been chosen to wield the Star Sapphire ring for your immense love for the world._

“Oh my goodness, just _shut up already_!”

It had been exactly thirty-two minutes, and Marinette had tried everything, from stuffing it in her pillowcase to commanding it to leave to locking the ring in a safe (where it somehow teleported out). 

And it still wouldn’t get out of her face.

She was sorely tempted to see how well alien rings withstood fire when her entire apartment building shook, and then a large portal opened in the sky, hordes of aliens spilling out of it and onto the streets.

 **_Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Earth, you have been chosen to wield the Star Sapphire ring for your immense love for the world._ **The ring intones again, and she sighs, the leftover instincts from her Ladybug days kicking in.

Marinette slips on the pink ring. “Uh, how do you do this?”

**_You must recite the Star Sapphire oath._ **

**_For hearts long lost and full of fright,_ **

**_For those alone in blackest night,_ **

**_Accept our ring and join our fight,_ **

**_Love conquers all--_ **

**_With violet light!_ **

The ring sounded very enthusiastic about that last part. She didn’t know whether or not to be concerned about that.

“For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all… with violet light?” The last part sounded more like a question, but it apparently did the trick, because she was then surrounded with a pink flash not unlike the light from her old Ladybug transformation, and then she was wearing-

“Oh, _mon dieu_ what am I wearing?” She muttered in horror as she observed herself in the mirror. _This would not do at all!_

 _Well, your subconscious wanted to completely cover yourself up._ The ring’s voice in her head was kind of disturbing. _But obviously that was a ridiculous notion. You cannot attract a mate that way._

“Okay, first of all, I don’t want a _mate_ ,” Marinette frowned, looking down at her exposed arms, and then at the skirt, which had almost no mobility whatsoever. “And second, if I’m going to fight, can’t I at least have armor to cover my arms? Also, what is with this ridiculously tight skirt?”

 _To show off your assets, of course_ . The ring somehow managed to sound disapproving and downright condescending. _How else are you supposed to attract a mate?_

“I don’t want a mate!” Marinette groaned again, feeling like a broken record, “Can I have armor on my arms, please?”

 _Fine._ The ring harrumphed, and silver gauntlets materialized on her forearms, embedded with flashy pink jewels. Well-She supposed she couldn’t have everything her way, now that there was a sentient piece of alien technology that decided that she would be its next host.

“And I can’t move in this skirt,” She informed the ring, already testing out the range of motion of said article of clothing by going through a series of leg stretches-or tried to, it was nearly impossible to even bend over, “I will be unable to show off my ‘assets’ if I can’t even leave the room.”

 _You could fly. I do give you a wide range of powers._ The ring grumbled, sounding like a disgruntled school marm.

Marinette bunny-hopped over to her workstation and brandished a pair of fabric scissors. “If you don’t do it, I’m going to make the cuts in this thing.”

 _Sacrilege!_ The ring gasped, giving Marinette the impression of a middle-aged rich woman clutching her pearls, and long slits immediately snaked their way up the skirt, freeing her legs and allowing her to stretch. At least the ring had the sense to give her tights.

Then the ground underneath her apartment building shook again, and she remembered that there was currently an alien invasion going on outside. _How in the world did I forget that?_ And it didn’t look too good for the Supers from what she could see.

“Well. Time to go out dressed in this utterly ridiculous costume, I guess.”

She got the feeling that the ring was once again scandalized that she called the suit ridiculous.

🌟

Kon could not believe his eyes.

A tiny girl who couldn’t have been over 5 feet tall and weighed 110 pounds at most soaking wet had just kicked Big Yellow Alien in the face.

And he’d actually stumbled back.

_That was kinda hot..._

And as he watched, the girl had blasted Big Yellow Alien (okay, he was going to call the guy BYA for short) with bright pink light, then picked him up (how???) over her head and chucked him through the purple portal.

_Okay, that was really, really hot._

“You guys better have a plan to close this thing, because I’m a little preoccupied right now!” She shouted, blasting BYA again with her ring when he tried to climb back through the portal, the ring’s blasts being audible over the cries of war with each loud _FOOM!_

Kon stumbled in midair, before shoving that thought to the back of his mind- along with all his thoughts on a certain robin and speedster, “Oh yeah. Kal, Jon, Kara, RR says enough heat vision on the portal should work. BYA is controlling all the minions, so if we get rid of him, we get rid of the army.”

“BYA?” Jon asked in confusion, as he stopped right next to Kon, his eyes glowing red as he started blasting the portal.

“Big Yellow Alien,” Kon shrugged like it was an obvious leap of logic, hitting the portal with his own laser vision as Kara and Kal joined in.

“I dunno, I liked Lemon Head!” Kara yelled conversationally over the sounds of screeching and fighting. 

“All of you need to work on your naming skills!” The Star Sapphire called. She looked like she was enjoying herself quite a bit, now experimenting with various constructs to keep BYA from escaping back through the portal. As Kon watched, she made a pink Harley Quinn-esque mallet and smashed the BYA in the face with it repeatedly just for good measure. 

The portal shuddered before rapidly collapsing in on itself with a rather dramatic _BOOM_ and spray of fireworks. Then it was gone, leaving a small floating pink figure in the sky with a pink hammer, which then disappeared a moment later.

Below them, Impulse and Red Robin grinned up at the Supers as the army of aliens vanished into thin air with the closing of the portal. “You guys did it!” Bart’s voice cheered through the comm along with Tim’s in the background and Kon grinned at his friend’s enthusiasm whilst ignoring the heat spreading across his cheeks at the other’s praise.

“Well,” The Star Sapphire chuckled lightly, “Since that’s over, I’m going to go now. It was nice working with you guys!”

She was surprisingly casual, for someone who had (hypothetically) just finished saving the day with some very famous superheroes. He wasn’t bragging, not really- the Supers were really famous, alright? Plus he was intrigued by this new Lantern that appeared, after all it was rare that there was a new super their age.

When she waved, though, Kon couldn’t help but notice that for such a tiny girl, she was pretty buff. Her costume left her biceps exposed, and he was impressed.

_Oh. Was this what falling in love was?_

Hmm, maybe it was a bit too early for that. _A crush, then._

He mentally chastised himself, _Now was not the time to unpack that along with everything else you are suppressing._

“Wait.” He yelled, in a moment of impulsive stupidity. _Oh fuck why am I like this?_ When she turned, he realized that he actually had nothing to say next, “Uh… what should we call you?”

The Star Sapphire tilted her head for a moment, pondering. “Nova Star.” She finally replied, a bright sunny smile forming on her face. “Call me Nova Star.”

Then she shot off a brilliant trail of pinkish purple light following behind like the tail of a comet. 

_Oh Fuck._

_She’s Hot._


	2. 2 - Flourish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a quick note: Purple still has yet to accept the creator invite for this work so it's Phi posting, but this chapter, like all the other even-numbered chapters in the near future, was written by them!
> 
> Also, you'll notice a time skip. That's because other than Clock and two other chapters, these are all essentially oneshots in the same universe, in no specific order.

Marinette rubbed her temples while mentally willing the damn ring to shut the fuck up and let her enjoy hanging out with her friends! Kon had expressed interest in learning how to care for the difficult plants in her garden after telling her about his grandparent’s farm in Kansas and how he was used to growing vegetables and she showed Kon her rooftop garden when the team came over to hang out last week. Today, Tim, Bart, and Kon were learning how to care for her plants in case she ever had to go off-world with her mentor, Hal, again. It happened last month and she just now got her orchids back into good health!

But, lawd, Susan was driving her up the wall with the constant screeching in her head. 

_ You must show the buff one that you are a good choice for a mate! His hormones show he is attracted to you! _

_ Susan if you don’t shut up, I will throw you into the fertilizer bin! _

She looked away from the rose bush she had been glaring at while weeding, when Kon tapped her shoulder to get her attention, “You alright, Mari?” 

Marinette beamed up at him with a bright smile and nodded whilst dusting the dirt off her gloved hands, “Yeah, sorry was dealing with a particularly stubborn weed.” Not noticing the bright blush that spread across Kon’s face at her smile.

“Umm, Mari, are you sure you’re not an alien? Because you’ve just abducted my heart,” Kon managed to stutter out, though Marinette was distracted from exactly what he meant by the Ring screaming,  _ Yes! Now bat your eyelashes at him and smile again!  _

_ I swear to all that is Holy and Unholy. Stop! _

“Huh?” Marinette tilted her head confused, before frowning at Kon, “I’m sorry... But, Kon you are the one who’s half-alien…” Why would he ask if she is an alien? That made no sense.

_ You idotic girl! No! Go back over to the Hunk!  _

_ Oh no, you’re breaking up. I can’t hear you. Lalalalala. _

_ Stop ignoring me! _

Marinette continued on, moving to work on her little bonsai trees she had planted by the roof’s door, completely ignorant to Kon deflating with a pout as he watched Mari walk away. Really couldn’t she go a day without that stupid ring trying to push her towards one of her new friends?! Plus she was 85% sure that most of the YJ were dating each other, like Tim and Bart were totally dating. Didn’t stop the ring from trying to push her towards one of them a few times. 

> Over to the side…

Tim’s hand met his face with a soft slap as he facepalmed at his best friend’s obvious crush and having witnessed once again Kon crash and burn as Marinette was completely oblivious to the pick up lines he was using. A soft whine escaped his throat as Bart gently patted his shoulder, “He is such a himbo. Bart, why are we in-love with this man?”

“Because we are two very useless gays and he is a disaster bi with very nice abs,” the speedster chirped with a cheery grin, ignoring the glare Tim shot at him. 

“That was rhetorical, you little shit.”

“I know!” Bart grinned brightly rocking back and forth on his heels, before playfully sticking his tongue out at Tim and skipping off, “Let’s go comfort our himbo.”

“Think he noticed the AroAce pins she wears, yet?”

“Probably, I hope.”


	3. 3 - Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova Star's first patrol with the Bats.
> 
> All in all, it could have gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey it's Phi again! This chapter was written by me!

Nova Star entered the Batcave through the zeta tube, looking around with wide eyes at the dark walls and advanced technology-  _ was that a bat? _

“Oh my god.” A female voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked over to see a blonde girl dressed in purple gaping at her, “There’s a Lantern in Gotham.”

“Um. Hello?” Nova Star gives her an awkward wave, a nervous smile playing on her lips, “I’m Nova Star, Batman asked me to patrol with you guys today. He said it would be a good experience for me.”

“There’s a Lantern in Gotham.” The blonde repeated, vibrating in place with excitement before starting to squeal, “There’s Lantern in the Cave. There’s a person with powers in Gotham that’s not Duke. Oh mY GOD! THERE’S A PERSON WITH POWERS IN THE CAVE THAT ISN’T DUKE!”

Nova Star was not prepared for the girl to suddenly grab her by the shoulders and stare very seriously into her eyes, it was mildly threatening, “If B allowed you in Gotham, it means he’s planning on adopting you. Save yourself, before it’s too late.”

Well. That wasn’t ominous at all.

“Steph, stop intimidating her.” A new voice called, and a lithe young adult clutching a cup of coffee descended from a staircase that Nova Star could swear wasn’t there earlier. “I’m Tim, by the way. Red Robin. And that’s Batgirl.” He pointed to Steph, who smacked him on the shoulder.

“Hush. I can introduce myself, you know.”

“Yeah, well, you were sure doing a great job of that,” Tim retorted playfully, ice blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Um, I don’t think you’re supposed to tell me your real names.” Nova Star begins, because aren’t the Bats super secretive? Why did they tell her right away?

“Well, the thing is, you have powers. And you’re in the Cave. Which means that B either really, really trusts you, really wants to adopt you, or both. So you’re stuck with the family from now on.” Tim took another sip of coffee. “Good luck with that, by the way. There’s a lot more of us.”

Speaking of which, a child that couldn’t be older than twelve charged down the stairs, wielding a wickedly sharp katana, a scowl twisting his features. “DRAKE! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE YOU HAVE HIDDEN MY PHONE!”

Tim, completely unconcerned about the sword being held to his neck, rolled his eyes. “Check the left front pocket of your pants, Damian.” The boy obliged, and seemed a little disappointed that he didn’t have an excuse to murder Tim. 

Another teen came charging down the stairs just then. “Damian- wait- don’t kill Tim!” This one was African-American, and there were a couple nicks on his arms that suggested that he tried to stop Damian.

“Oh. There’s a Lantern here?” He stopped and stared at her. Nova Star was beginning to see a pattern, and was also a little worried that no one seemed concerned with how violent the child was.

“Duke, Damian, this is Nova Star!” Steph grinned. “B’s going to try and adopt her. I’m calling it.”

“Actually, I’m a legal adult.” Nova Star protested, though it felt rather futile, “And I don’t want to be adopted by Batman.”

“Like that’s going to stop him.” Steph snorted with an assured nod of her head. The blond could already see the headlines making waves in Gotham when B managed to finally adopt the new hero.

One by one, she met all the other Bats. First there was the rather energetic Nightwing (“ _ call me Dick!” _ ), followed by a rather intimidating fellow called Red Hood ( _ “It’s Jason.” _ ), then she meets the lovely if silent Black Bat ( _ “Cass.” _ ) and finally the calculating and friendly Oracle ( _ “I’m Babs. Welcome to the crazies.” _ )

And then it was time for patrol.

Was she nervous? Maybe. Would she ever admit it? No.

🌟

Luckily (or unluckily), Scarecrow, who had escaped from Arkham a week ago, had finally left a clue as to what he was up to.

Batman assigned Nova Star to assist Red Robin and Batgirl in checking out the lead knowing the more experienced vigilantes would show her the ropes. Nova flew behind them, trying to be as inconspicuous as they were. But it was really hard to do that when the only way she could keep up was to fly, and that involved being surrounded by a glowing pink light. Though eventually she managed to dim the light some like Hal had shown her, even if it irritated the ring to do so.

_ Stop it. _ Her ring grumbled in her mind.  _ Together, we are brilliant! You are sure to attract a suitable mate if you keep this up! _

Nova Star sighed mentally, feeling so very done with this mate bullshit. _Look, Susan. Can I call you Susan? You feel like a Susan. I don’t care, I’m calling you Susan. I don’t want a mate._ _I don’t want to be in a romantic relationship at all, okay?_

Susan tutted disapprovingly.  _ Well, that’s just ridiculous. Everyone wants a mate! _

_ Not me _ _. _ She grumbled, but she dropped the issue for the time being, as they arrived at the warehouse where Crane was supposedly storing his newest batch of fear toxin just then.

🌟

It was a trap.

It was a fucking trap, and looking back, it was so  _ obvious _ that she didn’t know why she didn’t see it earlier.

_ Probably because Susan was lecturing me on attracting a mate. _

But it didn’t really matter now, because Red Robin and Batgirl were tied up to warehouse beams and there were goons ready to inject a new batch of fear toxin into them. The only reason why Nova Star wasn’t with them?

Scarecrow wasn’t taking her seriously.

Nova Star narrowed her eyes at the man, trying to set his ugly burlap sack mask on fire with a look.

It didn’t work, obviously, though maybe she could barter with Susan for a mask that fired lasers on command. The question was, would it be worth losing some clothing somewhere else in return?

Anyway, back to the issue at hand-Scarecrow was currently laughing at her, because he thought she was just some “random girl playing dress-up” in those exact words. Obviously, he had never been outside of Gotham and met a Lantern. She was going to enjoy proving this dickwaffle wrong. 

“You see this?” The man waved a device at her, a mad grin stretching across his face behind the burlap gas mask he wore, “I push this button right here, and this warehouse will fill up with my new batch of fear toxin in ten seconds! Now, what’s special about this batch is that it’s stronger when in gas form. And it seems like the two heroes over here can’t reach their gas masks!” He cackled, watching Red Robin and Batgirl struggle in their bonds, trying to find enough wiggle room to escape.

Oh, yes. Nova Star was going to kick his miserable ass. 

There was no point in waiting, not when Red and Batgirl were in danger! Nova growled as she launched herself at the man, fists glowing with violet light as she readied a punch. When he held out a canister of something and sprayed the neon gas into her face catching the Lantern by surprise.

Nova Star froze in surprise causing her to breathe in the gas despite Red Robin’s shouts. Scarecrow’s laugh became even more unhinged, watching as the pink Lantern shuddered when the toxin began taking effect, “Even the most powerful of men can be toppled by their own fears.”

_ Oh, so it’s fear toxin then? _ It smelled sickly sweet, but that was it. She shook her head as the world started to warp around her. But her Will and Love held strong, stronger than the Toxin could ever shake.

Nova Star supposed that growing up in a city that was held hostage by an emotional terrorist for literal years made you traumatized enough to be able to fight through anything you feared.

“You think that could stop me?” She smiled, a little bitterly, even as the horrors she had witnessed over the years as Ladybug appeared as distorted demons around the man before her, “I’ve watched my entire city die countless times. I have seen my friends turned into ruthless monsters, their emotions manipulated by a man who wanted to change reality itself. I’ve seen my city flood, and I’ve seen the floating bodies of the three-quarters of the population who didn’t make it to a roof in time. I have seen  _ everyone that I love die. _ You think that your pathetic gas could stop me?”

With a scream of pure Rage-with-a-capital-R, Nova punches\d Scarecrow in the face, her fist covered in violet light, breaking his nose and instantly knocking Scarecrow out.

Too bad the man managed to hit the button first, and the device immediately started spurting fear gas.

_ Ten seconds. _ She cursed, panicking as her mind raced trying to figure out how to save those she cared for,  _ I have ten seconds to get Red Robin and Steph out. Otherwise they’ll be reliving their worst nightmares until an antidote can be reverse-engineered, which might take weeks, or even months! _

Suddenly, her body started to glow a bright pink. The pink and violet light surrounded her growing brighter by the second and encompassing her form. Until suddenly,  _ FOOM _ -the light exploded outwards through the warehouse, vaporizing the fear gas.

“Well,” Nova Star said, a little awestruck. “That came in handy. Thanks, Susan.”

_ You are very welcome, Marinette. I would take this opportunity to flirt with both Batgirl and Red Robin. They are both very attractive and exhibit high levels of intelligence. And you have just become their savior, which is always beneficial when finding a mate. _

“No. I am not flirting with Red Robin and Batgirl, okay?” She groaned out loud without realizing, exasperated and fed up with Susan’s attempts to ‘obtain a mate’ for her. “They’re my friends! And I don’t want a mate!”

“I have so many questions right now,” Batgirl commented softly to her partner from her steel beam. Red Robin nodded his head in agreement, though his mind was already working to puzzle out what she said could mean.

“Also, Nova, could you maybe untie us? This is getting a little bit uncomfortable.”

“Oh. Right! Sorry about that!”


	4. 4 - Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to teach Kon how to bake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya it's Phi! This chapter was written by Purple! Enjoy!

_ This was only going to end in disaster- _ was the collective thoughts of all who were watching from the kitchen entrance as they observed the tiny Lantern try to show Kon how to bake bread. Those currently watching the train wreck in the making were; Bruce, who was torn between glaring at Kon and getting himself a very strong drink, Tim, who was mentally facepalming at the puppy love written all over his best friend’s face, Alfred, who was twitching and glaring at Bruce for allowing this ruffian within his kitchen and around Miss Marinette, and Jason, who was recording the entire thing in order to show Dick later whilst trying not to laugh at how oblivious Mari was. Hopefully the kitchen wouldn’t burn down or Alfred would really kill Bruce. 

Thus the peanut gallery commentary was born!

“Oh my Batman, is...is he trying to pick her up with salt?” Jason muffled his cackle with the palm of his hand while watching Kon proudly hold up the unlabeled jar of salt while telling Marinette that she was just as sweet, only to visibly wilt at her  _ ‘Kon this is salt.’  _ comment. The older vigilante had to lean against Tim as he tried to not fall over laughing.

“At least he is persistent,” Tim muttered while staring into the depths of his hot cocoa and wondering if he could spike it with something stronger without his adoptive father and grandfather noticing. Before sighing as Alfred gently swatted the back of his head seemingly knowing what the teen was thinking, “Sorry, Alfie.”

“I want to dislike this boy, but at the moment all I feel is pity-SHIT!” Bruce was cut off by the oven suddenly bursting into flames causing Marinette to yelp in surprise. He tore the extinguisher off the wall and bolted into the kitchen, spraying the foam onto the flames and quickly putting it out.

Marinette blinked in surprise before beaming up sheepishly at her other mentor, “Sorry about the stove, Mr. Bruce.”

“No-No worries, Marinette.” Bruce replied, whilst ignoring the cackling coming from the doorway as Jason finally gave into his own amusement.

Alfred heaved a sigh, and they all froze, slowly turning around to look at the butler, who glared at the Batman, “You, Master Bruce, will be cleaning up the kitchen, seeing as it was your idea to bring the children in. And until you’re finished, you will not be allowed to eat the raspberry scones I took out of the oven earlier today, before this mishap.”

That was how Jason bruised his tailbone- laughing so hard that he slipped on the wooden floor in his socks and fell.

> Later-

“Master Timothy, what do those pins young Miss Marinette was wearing mean?”

“Oh, they show that she is AroAce.”

“That is Aromantic and Asexual, correct?”

“Got it in one, Alfie.”

“Does that ruffian know?”

“I honestly have no clue.”


	5. 5 - Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robinson Park wasn't for your average civilian. Luckily, Marinette and Tim aren't your average civilians. Or civilians at all, for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent six hours yesterday animating the rough draft for a 48-frame sequence hNNNH am dead inside. - phi
> 
> In other news, this chapter is a bonding chapter because there's more to the universe than just romance!

“It’s beautiful!” Marinette gasped in delight as she and Tim entered the woods in the center of Robinson Park, the part that was usually given a wide berth by civilians.

However, Marinette and Tim weren’t your average civilians.

And she wanted to see the flowers, so by golly, she was going to see the flowers!

Poor Tim didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“I’m glad you think so.” A silky-sweet voice like nectar crooned from behind them, surprising the two young heroes. They whirled around to see a red haired woman with green-tinted skin standing behind them, wearing a dress woven from leafy vines.

Dr. Pamela Isley, more commonly known as Poison Ivy, gave Tim the tiniest of smiles,“Timothy Drake-Wayne. What a surprise, seeing you here.”

“Hello, Dr. Isley,” Tim responded politely, immediately shifting into CEO mode. “It’s been awhile. How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing great, thanks to you and your father buying out and shutting down that miserable company, Jones Corp. Along with you keeping it from cutting down that forest.” The redhead’s piercing gaze shifted to Marinette, “And what’s your name, bluebell?”

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Isley! I’m Marinette!” She beamed up at the woman radiating pure happiness at meeting the Siren, holding out a hand for the woman to shake.

Dr. Isley took it. Her grip was interesting, warm but cold (a side effect of chlorophyll?) “Call me Pam. Oh, by the way,” Pam tilted her head, curious yet calculating gleam in her eyes, “are you aware of the effect you have on plants?”

“What?” Marinette and Tim chorused in unison, but Marinette’s confusion was a carefully constructed act. She knew, of course, she knew. Tikki had told her all about the side effects of being a Ladybug wielder. Even after giving up the earrings once Gabriel was arrested, they never really went away. (Aphids tasted great, okay?)

“Every plant in this park has been flourishing since you entered,” Pam extended a hand, and a vine slithered out to meet it, curling around her wrist and up her arm. Her tone was pleased, “They’re all positively singing with joy.”

“No. That’s... interesting,” Marinette chose her words carefully. “It does explain why I was so good at taking care of plants despite both of my parents not having anything resembling a green thumb, however.” She grinned with a secretive wink, and Pam cracked a smile as well.

Tim’s phone, the one that’s a Teen Titans communicator in disguise, buzzes at the same time that Marinette’s ring vibrates a little on her finger. They’d finally figured out how to sync Susan to the comms to make life a little easier. Apparently the Rings were snobs when it came to working with Earth technology.

Tim pulled out the phone, checking the message before looking apologetically at Pam. “Sorry Dr. Isley, that’s our cue to go.”

Pam waves a green-tinted hand, “Of course! Go off and save us from whatever world-ending catastrophe is happening this time.”

The two of them gaped at her for a moment. 

“Wait, you  _ know _ ?” Marinette’s brain was not computing.

Pam rolled her eyes, honestly children always thought they were so sneaky, “Well, yes, of course. Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me.”

Marinette and Tim didn’t move, still rooted to the spot in shock, only snapping out of it when Pam snapped her fingers in their faces.

“Move along now, the world won’t save itself! And remember, you’re both welcome back anytime!”

“Right,” Tim finally managed, while mentally panicking on how to inform Bruce that Ivy knew their identities, “Mari, fly me to the Cave?”

“You got it, RR,” Marinette grinned, transforming into Nova Star in a single moment before grabbing Tim and taking off in a blur of pink light, too fast for the human eye or any camera to track.


	6. 6 - Skates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team goes ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO I realized that there are actually a lot less completed prompts than I initially thought ToT which sucks big time, but this doesn't have to be confined to PlatNov? I may just write oneshots for this AU in my spare time (which is not a lot, to be honest) and post them here anyway. -Phi
> 
> this chapter was written by Purple!

Kon was nearly floating with excitement! Tim had rented out the local ice rink after Cassie declared that it would be perfect for their team bonding day. Though, all Kon could think of was the fact that he could use this as a way to get closer to Marinette while he showed her how to skate! 

He only realized he was actually floating when Tim tugged him back down to the ground by the hem of his jacket. Kon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, while Tim simply shook his head fondly at the taller teen, “Sorry.” He just couldn’t help his excitement over the possibility of finally getting out of the friendzone. Maybe he could even show off his (admittedly limited) skills! 

“Let’s just head in before you start floating again, space cadet,” the brunette teased his friend before linking arms with Kon and Bart and dragging them into the rink. Cassie and Marinette followed behind the three boys with a soft laugh. 

When Kon finished putting on his skates and got onto the ice, he was surprised to find the others, minus Marinette, just standing there, “Where’s Mars?”

Bart was wiggling in place as he hung onto Tim like a barnacle to keep his balance, pointing to the side, “OMG! SHE CAN SKATE LIKE A QUEEN!”

Causing the clone to turn to the side confused before his jaw dropped while Kon watched as Marinette flew across the ice with the grace of a dancer. The pink lantern easily glided and spun across the ice without a care in the world, dancing to the music pumping through the rink’s speakers. He felt the air leave his lungs when she suddenly leapt into doing a series of spins before landing with ease sending up a flurry of shaved ice. 

_ Holy Fuck.  _

Kon stood there stunned as the others burst into loud cheers, before shaking himself out his stupor and grinning at Marinette when she skated over, “That was incredible, Mars!”

“Thanks, Kon,” She giggled, her cheeks pink from the cold of the ring and her activities, “It’s been so long since I last skated!”

“You will definitely have to show us how you did that!” Bart called out as he stumbled shakily over to the two of them, dragging Tim behind him. The speedster could run on water and at super speeds with ease, but apparently ice skating was another animal entirely. Marinette laughed while helping Bart stand without falling over again, “Sure,  _ mon lapin _ , but I’ll have to show you how to stand first.”

> A few hours later…

Cassie snorted the moment Kon fell on his ass and cracked the ice underneath, all the while grinning up at a concerned Marinette from where he lay on the ice, “I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you.”   
  
“Kon, did you hit your head? This is not the time to be joking, you could be hurt!” The tiny woman began to fuss over the younger, who was blushing in embarrassment as she did so, while frantically telling her he was fine. “I’m fine, Mars! Indestructible remember?”

The blonde turned to her teammates beside her, an eyebrow quirked in amusement, “Does he not see the pins?” In the background, Marinette began to rant about how Kon was not actually indestructible, and how reckless that was of him to think so. Kon looked increasingly regretful about saying that pickup line with every passing moment.

“At this point, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have a clue at what they mean,” Tim let out a long-suffering sigh, whilst Bart gently pat his shoulder when his boyfriend draped himself over the speedster’s shoulder with a huff, “I think Cadmus didn’t believe it was important for him to know.”


	7. 7 - Space/Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who took all the stars out of the sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to update today, but life got the better of me. Expect it to happen again or multiple times at some point. -Phi

“Hey, Mars?” Kon asked nervously as he leaned against her workstation in her apartment. Marinette hummed in response, her attention on the embroidery hoop in her hands.

“Who took all the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?”

“What? The stars are gone from the sky?” She shrieked, the question startling her out of deep thought, before putting down her sewing with wide eyes and standing, “Come on, we have to go see what’s going on!”

“Wait- Mars- no-” Kon started frantically, but the girl had an iron grip on his wrist, dragging him along whilst she transformed into  _ Nova Star  _ in one smooth motion leaping out her window and taking him with her.  _ How was she so strong! _

Nova Star froze when she saw the stars scattered over Metropolis’ night sky. She lifted Kon up by his wrist to face her with a glare on her face that made him gulp. 

“Uh,” He explained very intelligently (at least to him), “It was a joke?”

The fact that her face didn’t so much as twitch after his proclamation made him even more terrified.

“Mari?” He inquired softly, a little bit scared of what her answer was going to be. He was starting to get a little worried by her continued silence and glare.

“Have you ever seen the planet from space, Kon?” The Star Sapphire finally spoke to him, and  _ huh? _ Kon expected a lot of things to come out of her mouth, but that was not one of them. “It’s beautiful.”

Kon stared for a moment, at a loss for words while feeling his cheeks heat up. Nova Star just tilted her head at him, blue eyes wide and seemingly innocent though sparkling with wonder as she thought.

“I don’t think I can breathe in space,” He muttered with a slight pout which caused Nova Star to laugh.

“That’s an easy fix. Susan?” She looked at her ring ( _ Was the ring’s name Susan? Should he be worried that she was talking to a ring?  _ ), which then enveloped him in glowing pink light. He felt safe and warm, like the light was just one massive hug.  _ It was soft and beautiful just like Marinette. _ Was this what his TTK felt like to other people?

“There,” Nova Star smiled cheekily at him with a wink, “You’ll be able to breathe now. Are you ready?”

_ As long as I’m with you _ , he wanted to say, but what came out of his mouth instead was an unintelligible stutter. Causing Kon to mentally smack himself.  _ Smooth, Kon. Very smooth. _

Nova Star apparently took that as a confirmation, because the next thing he knew, they were shooting up. And Up! Up out of the Earth’s atmosphere, past the Watchtower, past the moon, and-

“Woah,” Kon breathed out in wonder blue eyes wide with awe and wonder whilst looking at the expanse of darkness, littered with bright stars. Earth rising before them in the middle of it all, blues and greens and the swirling curlicues of white clouds. Not even images of space he had looked up could compare to the majesty of the real thing.

“It’s breathtaking, isn’t it?” Nova Star chirped from next to him, giving him one of her brilliant smiles.

“Not as breathtaking as you are,” Kon replied without missing a beat, mentally cheering at his quick recovery.  _ Good job, Kon. That makes up for your previous idiocy. _

Nova Star’s laugh was like wind chimes, light and melodic, “Good one, Kon. I’m glad you’re my best friend.”

The Record Scratch that echoed through his mind could probably be heard throughout all space, time and the occumpaning worlds.

Well, wasn’t that just great. 

He wasn’t even friendzoned, he was  _ best  _ friendzoned, which was much, much worse.

Kon internally sighed while struggling not to weep as Marinette crushed his wooing attempts under her silver heel. He’d just have to come up with more pickup lines.

🌟

> Titans Tower, San Francisco, two hours later:

“-she didn’t just friendzone me, she  _ best-friendzoned me _ !” Kon wailed into Tim’s pillow while Bart patted his back comfortingly. The three of them were gathered in Tim’s room within the Titans Tower. 

Tim bit back a sigh, contemplating how he managed to end up in this situation, “I’m sure it’s going to be okay, Kon. She’s just really oblivious, she’ll notice eventually.”

“Yeah,” Kon brightened, perking up like the overly large puppy he was, “She’s just oblivious! All I have to do is flirt more! Thanks guys! You’re the best friends I could ask for!”

Tim made eye contact with Bart over the other boy’s shoulder, hoping his mental screams were transferring across to his boyfriend.  _ Was this boi for real?! _

_ One day, _ Bart silently mouthed, understanding all too well what was going on in Tim’s head,  _ One day. _


	8. 8 - Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not impressed with the Supers' disguises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Christmas Eve to those of you who celebrate! I'm finally on Winter Break from school :D -Phi
> 
> This one's kind of short. Sorry about that.

Kon knew this was coming. Especially after the rant about how no one could not recognize Kon outside of the suit when he was still dressed in similar fashion as Conner! He literally just swapped his super suit for a pair of leather pants, combat boots and a tank top and still wore his leather jacket and sunglasses. Marinette had ranted for hours it seemed over the logistics and how it made no sense.

And so when she met Clark and Jon in civilian wear, Kon could already see the rant brewing behind those blue eyes as her eyebrow started twitching rapidly. Oh, Rao, this was going to be an interesting meeting. Perhaps he could distract her? Maybe enlist Bart’s help? The adorable speedster could always distract Marinette from whatever she was ranting about.

He wondered how long she could hold out before her temper got the better of her. So far, the record had been at least 1.5 seconds before she started ranting about impractical costumes or disguises. Kon was particularly fond of that time she just stood pointing at the Discowing suit and abject horror and simply shouted, “WHY?!”

“How are glasses the only thing keeping your identity a secret!” 

Ah, there it was. Two whole seconds. Kon was impressed.


	9. 9 - Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal Jordan and Bruce Wayne do not like Kon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to those of you who celebrate! -Phi

Marinette’s life was going pretty great right now.

She had four new best friends that made up her new team, a Green Lantern for a mentor, and Batman, who proclaimed himself her mentor as well.

The unresolved sexual tension between Hal and Bruce was getting a little unbearable, but it seemed like the only thing they could agree on was that she needed a father figure.

Oh, and that Kon-El, for some reason, could not be trusted.

She glanced over Kon’s shoulder as he animatedly recalled how he beat Tim in some video game or other, and sighed when she saw Batman and Green Lantern, both of them with their arms crossed, glaring at the half-Kryptonian.

She’d work on it.

🌟

Hal Jordan did not like Conner “Kon” Kent. 

Sure, he was a pretty good hero. His tactile telekinesis was also pretty cool, and he had a nice sense of style.

But he was a little shit, pure and simple. 

Kon obviously thought Hal couldn’t see or hear him flirting with  _ his _ protege,  _ his _ Marinette, every moment of the day, but the joke was on him- Hal heard almost every word.

The brat had the nerve to use pickup lines that he’d found off the internet on Marinette! She was too good for measly  _ pickup lines! _ She deserved better than Supey’s clone.

Hal glared as Kon tried to use another pickup line. 

“Are you from France, Mari? Because Eiffel for you.” 

Oh, that was  _ it _ . Hal was going to throttle this kid, invulnerability be damned. He’d figure out a way.

Marinette, the poor innocent girl, just blinked, “Kon. We’ve been over this multiple times. I literally have a French accent when I speak. I grew up in Paris.”

Hal didn’t even bother hiding his smirk when the brat’s shoulders slumped as Marinette turned away to go ask Red Robin about a case.

🌟

Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman, detested Kon-El, otherwise known as Superboy.

Why, one might ask? Was it because he was Superman’s half-clone? Was it because he had a terrible fashion sense? Because one of his sons was crushing on him?

Actually, it was none of those reasons.

Well, partially because of that last one. But mostly because Kon kept on flirting with Marinette.  _ His daughter _ , despite all her attempts to insist otherwise.

She might not legally be his child, but she had dark hair and blue eyes and definitely a tragic backstory that she still refused to tell, so that was good enough for him. 

And this clone was trying to  _ date her. _ Marinette was aromantic and asexual, for God’s sake! She literally advertised it on all her civilian clothing, in her room, on her bags,  _ everywhere! _

The average person might pass the flirting off as just Kon’s personality, but Bruce wasn’t the World’s Greatest Detective for nothing. Kon was completely and totally one hundred percent serious when using those pickup lines, and that made it a thousand times worse.

Not to mention, he had to watch Tim’s pained expression every time Kon pined over Marinette around him, or talked about his ‘girl troubles’ to him. 

This needed to be fixed, and soon, Bruce decided, a hand settling on the pouch where he kept Kryptonite, just in case. And if it had to come down to force and threats to keep the world from ending, so be it.

🌟

Conner “Kon-El” Kent, believe it or not, was actually aware of the animosity that both Batman and Green Lantern had towards him. Cadmus did give him a brain, ya know.

He also knew that it was most likely because he kept flirting with Marinette.

Were both Batman and Green Lantern terrifying? Hell yeah.

Was that going to stop him from trying to get through to the girl of his dreams? Nope.

So Kon deliberately made eye contact with Lantern, who was definitely the less scary one of the two, and let another pickup line spill from his mouth.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Kon was expecting a variety of different answers, but not a single one of them was what Marinette had responded with.

“No, but it sure as fuck hurt when I clawed my way out of hell,” She said offhandedly, fiddling with a batarang before looking back up at Kon with an apologetic glance. “Sorry, Kon, I gotta go. The girls are having their monthly sleepover, and Steph’s bringing alcohol. I’m not willing to miss that.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Kon smiled and waved his hand absently. “Go get drunk and- wait, you’re not even old enough to drink!”

Marinette, who was already halfway out the door, turned around and gave him a cheeky grin. “I’m French, Kon. I’ve been drinking since you were like two.”

And on that note, she skipped out of the room, leaving Kon standing there doing a great impression of a goldfish.


	10. 10 - Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #NewWayne trends on Twitter, people get roasted, someone gets sued by Bruce Wayne, and Susan gets social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially run out of Purple-written chapters, which means this one's written by me as well. I think this is my favorite prompt fill by far. -phi
> 
> there are literally so many cameos in this it's not even funny. shoutout to Nighty for letting me use her urls and name lol. also a shoutout to the Titans "Worst Hideout Ever" Tower Discord Server for coming up with the most ridiculous twitter handles for this. you guys are amazing.
> 
> ao3 formatting was being a bitch today so it's probably kind of inconsistent. sorry about that.

**batshit crazy** @americanpoliticians

y’all I just saw Tim Drake-Wayne and Cass Wayne walking towards the W.E. building with a new black-haired, blue-eyed girl!!!!!! Could this be a #NewWayne?

> **Can’t Catch Me** @undergroundruler
> 
> @americanpoliticians  Was she wearing a pink blouse and black circle skirt by any chance? Because I THINK I SAW HER TOO!  #NewWayne 

**Gotham Gazette** ☑ @GothamGazette

A potential  #NewWayne  has been spotted with two Wayne siblings on the streets of Gotham! Read more  here ! 

**Tim Drake-Wayne ☑** @TimDW

No, Bruce has not adopted another one. Legally, anyway.

> **spider parker** @peterman
> 
> @TimDW  W-what does that mean? wHAT DOES THAT MEAN?  #NewWayne 

**Vicki Vale ☑** @VickiVale

Bruce Wayne has been suspiciously quiet about the  #NewWayne  hashtag, which has now been trending for a full 24 hours.

> **I lived bitch** **☑** @jasontodd
> 
> @VickiVale  Go back to reporting on Amelia’s newest nose job.
> 
> **Steph** @SpoilerMeThis
> 
> @VickiVale @jasontodd ooooooooOOOOOOH

**Group Chat: Young Just Us**

**Cassie:** _[link sent]_

 **Cassie:** lmfaooooo

 **Mari:** -_-

 **Bart:** oh no

 **Bart:** BATMAN ADOPTED YOU?!?!?!

 **Tim:** no.

 **Mari:** no.

 **Kon:** then explain the Gotham Gazette article?

 **Mari:** THAT WAS JUST SPECULATION

 **Tim:** THAT WAS JUST SPECULATION

 **Mari:** the oNE TIME I GO INTO PUBLIC WITH TIM AND CASS-

 **Tim:** the oNE TIME SHE GOES INTO PUBLIC WITH ME AND CASS-

 **Cassie:** ok guys plz stop this is getting creepy

 **Mari:** never.

 **Tim:** never.

 **Kon:** o_0

 **Bart:** _[link sent]_

 **Bart:** you guys might wanna read this

**Wine Mom** @NightScroller

So, since everyone’s wondering about the  #NewWayne , I pulled two all-nighters and compiled every single picture of the Waynes and the new girl, taken from both the internet and my own camera, which you can find on my tumblr here!

[ **night-scroller.tumblr.com** ](https://night-scroller.tumblr.com/)

New Wayne Girl With Her Siblings, a Collection by Night Scroller

[attached: over 10 images with captions detailing the event, time, and place. Since Tumblr only allows 10 images at a time, the original post is reblogged six more times, with 10 more images and captions every time.]

**3,482,907 notes**

**Group Chat: wE aRe tHe nIgHt**

**Dickhead:** _[link sent]_

 **Dickhead:** guys we might have a problem

 **Coffeeeeee:** hey b permission to press charges?

 **theFakeDad:** No need.

 **TheFavoriteChild:** ?

 **SunshineOfTheFam:** what why?

 **theFakeDad:** I’ll do it myself.

 **Zombie:** oh shit this person’s fucked

 **Waffles:** ohohoho bats is angryyyyyyy

 **theRealDad:** A quarter in the swear jar, Master Jason.

 **theRealDad:** I expect you to deliver it to the Manor by Friday.

 **Zombie:** sorry, alfie

**yOu’Ll nEvEr fInD mE** @yeetoffroofanon

Hey, did anyone else notice that @NightScroller’s twitter handle can’t be tagged anymore? And their blog is gone too, including the #NewWayne post?

> **Kon** @DoubleDaddyIssues
> 
> @yeetoffroofanon  Revenge is sweet
> 
> **Cassie!!! 🌟** @girlwonder
> 
> @yeetoffroofanon @DoubleDaddyIssues yes, yes it is.

**phi | I stabbed Riddler once by accident** @m3owww

guys I think I know who the #NewWayne is!!!!! @MDC

[attached: one of Night Scroller’s images from the latest Wayne Gala. The Mystery Wayne is wearing a gorgeous dress that fades from black to white to purple. Right next to it is a screenshot from the twitter account tagged above, more specifically, a picture of that exact dress.]

> **Let me see what you have!** @aKNIFE
> 
> @m3owww  oH MY GOD IT IS HER-

**MDC ☑** @MDC

No, I am not the New Wayne. I was in Gotham on business. The dress that ultimately led everyone to believe it was me was in fact designed and sewn by me, but it was commissioned by someone else.

> **No, fire lord ozai** @itsYOUwhosnotwearingpants
> 
> @MDC  care to share who it was, then?
> 
> **MDC ☑** @MDC
> 
> @itsYOUwhosnotwearingpants  No.

**Group Chat: Young Just Us**

**Kon:** _[link sent]_

 **Kon:** well that was convincing

 **Mari:** oKAY but consider this:

 **Mari:** i wasn’t actually lying

 **Bart:** ✨loopholes!✨

 **Tim:** PR is about to revolt.

 **Cassie:** ;-;

 **Mari:** I wasn't!

 **Mari:** I’m not the New Wayne, because the new Wayne is still technically Duke since Bruce never adopted me (tho he hasn’t stopped trying)

 **Mari:** and I was in Gotham on business.

 **Mari:** hero business. But still.

 **Mari:** business.

 **Tim:** yeah well ‘I was training with the Batman’ isn’t going to be a valid press excuse.

 **Kon:** you were lying about the part where the dress was commissioned tho

 **Mari:** shhhhh the world doesn’t need to know

 **Cassie:** you could say Tim and Cass commissioned you?

 **Mari:** but then i’d have to show evidence at some point

 **Mari:** wait

 **Mari:** that’s a pretty easy solution

 **Mari:** @Tim i’m coming over to take your measurements. Tell cass to get ready. Be there in five.

 **Bart:** uh oh we should get the decaf ready she’s going to start pulling all-nighters again

 **Mari:** bold of u to assume i ever stopped

 **Cassie:** that’s it. As Mom Friend, i’m throwing the tower’s coffee supply out the window

 **Mari:** DON’T YOU DARE

 **Tim:** DON’T YOU DARE

 **  
** **Gotham Gazette ☑** @GothamGazette

@MDC denies being the New Wayne, insisting that the dress was a commission, but has not provided a name to prove their statement. Read more here.

> **MDC ☑** @MDC
> 
> @GothamGazette  Have you ever heard of confidentiality?
> 
> **bartbartbart** @speeeeeeeeeeeeedy
> 
> @GothamGazette @MDC YEAH YOU TELL EM MDC

**Susan** @WithVioletLight

The “New Wayne” is not actually Bruce Wayne’s child legally. As for whether or not she is his child emotionally, however, the answer is yes.

> **adult crash course** @helpmeplz
> 
> @WithVioletLight  who are you and how do you know this
> 
> **The Void Speaks** @thetruevoidcaller
> 
> @WithVioletLight @helpmeplz An alien of course.

**Group Chat: Young Just Us**

**Bart:** _[link sent]_

 **Bart:** d-did yOUR RING GET TWITTER JUST TO BE CRYPTIC

 **Kon:** afkghjsdf

 **Mari:** …

 **Mari:** brb

 **Mari:** gonna have a few words with susan

**Mari is now offline.**

**Cassie:** she really named her ring susan tho

 **Kon:** well of course it’s mars what do u expect

 **Cassie:** true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the cameos in order of appearance:  
>  **spider parker** @peterman - peter parker, obviously  
>  **Wine Mom** @NightScroller - Nighty from my discord server  
>  **yOu'Ll nEvEr fInD mE** @yeetoffroofanon - it's kind of a long story, but there's an anon on my tumblr that I've nicknamed yeet-off-roof-anon because they requested a fic where Marinette threw Damian off of a roof. They occasionally drop by my ask box and we have... interesting conversations.  
>  **phi | I stabbed Riddler once by accident** @m3owww - this one's me. I feel like I'm the kind of person to accidentally stab a Gotham rogue.  
>  **Let me see what you have!** @aKNIFE - my favorite vine. why? see the previous cameo.  
>  **No, fire lord ozai** @itsYOUwhosnotwearingpants - hands down the best AtLA quote in history.  
>  **The Void Speaks** @thetruevoidcaller - this one's Purple's cameo lol


	11. 11 - Meeting Lex Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon's other father, the bald one, finds out about Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's concept art for this, except it's saved to a different device that I don't have access to until the new year ToT -Phi

Lex Luthor sat at his desk, listening to the live audio from his son’s room through the bug in Conner’s jacket. You know, like normal fathers do, right?

Okay, so maybe it was a little rude of him to spy on Conner without his permission. But Conner, whether he liked it or not, was Lex’s son too, and Lex was determined to be a better father than Superman.

Therefore he listened, as Conner whined to his friend Tim about how ‘pretty her eyes are’ and how ‘amazing she looks when she kicks ass on the battlefield’. 

_ Who is this ‘she’ that Conner is talking about? _ Lex mused torn between annoyance and amusement at his son mooning over someone,  _ And, most importantly, is she a worthy candidate for my son? _

A little bit of research (aka a short Google search - an evil mastermind knew how to use his resources to his advantage) showed that the ‘she’ Conner was pining over was most likely Metropolis and Earth’s newest Lantern hero, Nova Star.

A Star Sapphire. Powered by love.

Lex smirked with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head. His son definitely knew how to pick them.

🌟

Kon felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and glared at the screen once he saw who the caller was, but accepted the video call nonetheless. It would be rude to leave the other half of his genetics hanging.

“Conner,” Lex Luthor said stiffly, but his tone was still far warmer than normal.

Kon sighed, rather put upon, “Lex. What do you want this time?”

The bald man tutted, though he sounded more amused then angry, “Now, is that any way to speak to your father?”

“You are not my- you know what? Forget it. We have the same conversation every single time. Now, what did you call me for?”

“I would like to meet your newest lady friend.” Lex leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands together. He looked every bit like an evil mastermind, and Kon kind of wanted to punch his oily nose.

Wait.

Did he mean he wanted to meet  _ Marinette? _

How the fuck did he know about her?

“Oh- well- um- you see, Mars is pretty busy-” He stammered out, while internally panicking. He couldn’t have Marinette meet Lex! He’d never have a chance with her after she met him! Meeting Lex might even make her rethink her friendship with him!

Lex waved a careless hand, not concerned at all with his son’s panic, “Mercy, let the secretary know that Conner and any accompanying guests are to be let in no matter what time it is, and that they take priority over any conflicting appointments.”

Mercy silently nodded and strode out of the room, black stilettos clicking on the marble floor with each step.

“There.” Lex grinned slightly evilly, folding his hands back under his chin. “I look forward to meeting her, Conner.”

On that wonderful note, he hung up.

Kon put his phone away and flopped onto his bed, dragging a hand down his face and sighing. 

He was going to have to bring Marinette to meet Lex Luthor.

Man, he was so fucking screwed.

🌟

“Lex Luthor?” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed in her confusion. “Why would he want to meet me?”

Kon sighed,  _ here comes the news that’s gonna make her avoid me forever _ . “He’s my father. Well, he donated half of my DNA. I’m only half Superman. The other half is Lex Luthor.” He held his breath, waiting for her inevitable rejection.

The girl shrugged. “Okay.”

“What?” Kon asked. Okay, as in she didn’t care? Why wouldn’t she? He was half bald evil megalomaniac, for Rao’s sake. His two genetic donors constantly tried to beat each other up. “You don’t care?”

Marinette tilted her head, blinking pretty blue eyes at him. “Why would I? You may have Luthor’s DNA, but you obviously didn’t get his lack of hair or evil tendencies. Let’s just hope neither of those kick in later on.”

Kon blanched, hands shooting up to run through his thick curly hair and make sure he hadn’t somehow gone bald. He hadn’t even considered it. “Yeah, let’s hope.”

🌟

Lex Luthor was expecting a Star Sapphire to walk in with his son.

He did get a Star Sapphire that walked in with his son.

What Conner conveniently failed to mention was that this Star Sapphire was aromantic and asexual, and very obviously so. Evidently, her ring was powered by platonic love.

Or maybe he didn’t know. Lex made a mental note to speak to him about it later.

For now, he just sat at his desk and folded his hands underneath his chin again in classic evil businessman fashion, and stared down at the petite, five foot tall female who met his eyes with a surprisingly scary stare of her own.

She was wearing pink. Lots of it. Normally, that would make someone look childish and lessen their intimidation factor, but in the Star Sapphire’s case, it seemed to only heighten it.

Lex Luthor was certainly impressed by her, but she was evidently not a suitable candidate for his son.

The black, grey, white, purple, and green striped pins on her baby pink sweatshirt seemed to laugh at him from where she was standing in front of his desk.

Conner shifted nervously from foot to foot as they had their staredown. Lex made a mental note to drill him out of that habit. It was very unbecoming of a Luthor.

Then the girl’s face split into a bright smile (now Lex could almost see why Conner was crushing on her) and held out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Luthor. I’m Marinette.”

Lex Luthor didn’t normally shake hands. But he did this time anyway, though not without a very audible sniff of disdain. He did have appearances to keep up, after all.

Later, Lex would make a note in his digital calendar to talk to Kon about the symbolism of the pins on Marinette’s clothing.

He would wake up the next morning and check his calendar, immediately feeling that something was missing - but Lex wouldn’t be able to put his mind on it. He would then proceed to live his life as usual, occasionally tuning into the bugs he planted on Conner to stay updated on his life.

> Meanwhile, in Gotham.. 

A certain red-haired woman relaxed in her wheelchair in a clocktower, pushing her glasses up her nose with a smile as three males and two young women cackled around her.

“I couldn’t have him find out just yet. It was just starting to get good,” Barbara Gordon grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Jason wheezed for breath, trying to calm down from his bout of laughter, “Who needs TV shows when we have these guys?”


	12. 12 - Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Pride month. Kon learns a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))) it's here y'all.

Marinette walked into the common room in Titans Tower practically skipping as she did so. She was wearing a blouse that had a gradient from black to white and a purple and green skirt. 

“Happy Pride Month!” She cheered loudly with a bright smile as she saw the gathered members and Tim, Bart, and Cassie responded in kind with much enthusiasm. They were all decked out for the Pride Month; Cassie wearing red, orange, and pink, and Tim and Bart with matching rainbow shirts. “Just checking- we’re all going to the San Francisco Pride Parade later this month, right? I wanted to go to the Metropolis one as well, but that’s on the same day. Besides, Kara and Jon are going to the Metropolis one anyway.”

“What’s Pride Month?” Kon felt a little stupid for asking, but hey, it wasn’t his fault Cadmus decided that it wasn’t important information. Though he was remembering the time he asked Dick what cereal was, the looks on their faces about matched the one that Nightwing gave him as gasps sounded around the room- for very different reasons. 

Marinette immediately opened her purse- the two keychains hanging from the zipper, one with monochrome and green stripes, and the other with monochrome and purple stripes, clinking together as she did so before whipping out a flash drive. “You’re in luck, Kon. I have a 108 page slideshow prepared about Pride. Now come along, and prepare to be educated.”

Kon let himself be dragged out of the commons and towards the computer room by a happily babbling Marinette. The excited whispers of  _ “today’s the day!” _ from Bart that his sensitive hearing picked up on were only adding to his confusion.

Marinette plugged the flash drive into the computer and loaded up the slideshow, before turning back towards Kon with a grin. The brightness of her grin both mesmerized him and filled Kon with dread.

“So, it started with the Stonewall riots in late June of 1969…”

🌟

Kon gaped at the two flags currently displayed on the screen- one with black, gray, white, and green stripes, and the other with black, gray, white, and purple stripes. The title of the slide read ‘Aromantic and Asexuality’, and while this was the first he’d heard of the terms, he knew enough about prefixes to hazard a guess as to what that meant.

Those were the flags that Marinette always had pinned to whatever civvies she was wearing, no matter the day. The flags she wore as various different buttons or patches.

Those were the flags attached to her purse as keychains.

Those were the colors she was currently wearing, on the first day of Pride Month.

It all clicked together in his mind.

“Every ace person differs in how comfortable they are with physical contact. Some might not mind kissing, while others can’t stand the thought of it. Because there’s such a wide range of preferences within the term ‘asexual’, we have a- Kon, are you okay?” 

Kon felt like his brain just exploded. 

“You’re aro-ace,” He finally managed to choke out in horror and understanding, “Oh, Rao,  _ that’s _ why you’ve never responded to my flirting!”

Marinette’s eyes widened, confused before realizing, “You were  _ serious _ when you said all those pickup lines?”

“I didn’t know you were aro-ace!” Kon didn’t really know when he’d raised his voice, but somehow, it had happened, which caused Marinette to bristle at his tone.

“It’s not like I tried to hide it!” She fired back indignantly, almost hissing, “Maybe you should have paid more attention!”

“It doesn’t matter how much attention I spent on you,” Kon yelled, standing up and getting defensive, eyes glowing red with his frustration and anger, “ **_Because Cadmus never taught me about Pride!”_ **

Marinette flinched at the volume, and Kon immediately recoiled in shock coming back to himself. He- he’d just yelled at Marinette. He just shouted at one of his best friends. Over something that was just as much her fault as it was his- that is to say, none. 

“M-Marinette,” He began brokenly, but Marinette cut him off by holding up a single hand. He gulped as Mari tilted her head as if listening to Susan before nodding, almost to herself.

“I think you need a little time to think some things through,” Marinette said quietly, the usual warmth missing from her voice as she addressed him, “I don’t think the feelings you have are actually for me.”

On that note, she pivoted on her heel and walked off, leaving Kon in the computer room. Leaving Kon alone with his thoughts, feelings, and a slideshow about Pride, leaving him alone to wonder if he had ruined a really good friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT ENDED ON A BAD NOTE BUT I PROMISE IT'LL BE RESOLVED


	13. 13 - BFFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon and Mari talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of pre-written chapters, which means updates are going to start getting slower. also, my brother demands that I keep Kon and Mari apart because "I don't want them to be together, even platonically!"
> 
> he's an interesting character.

> Titans Tower, San Francisco

Kon laid on his bed in his room in the Tower, staring up at the blank white ceiling, his thoughts running at the same speed as Bart usually did.

_ “I don’t think the feelings you have are actually for me,” _ Marinette had said to him. What did that mean? Was he just projecting his feelings for someone else onto her?

But why would he be doing that? He liked Marinette because she was smart and calculating on the battlefield like Tim. Because she had a cheerful, energetic attitude towards everything despite everything she’d been through, like Bart-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

That… actually made a lot of sense.

Marinette was a combination of Tim and Bart. She had dark hair and blue eyes nearly the same shade as Tim’s, a small stature like both of them, a strategic mind like Tim, Bart’s never-ending energy, Tim’s love for coffee and pulling all-nighters, Bart’s optimistic look on life, and  _ wow, he was so whipped for both of them. _

How had he never realized it?

It wasn’t Marinette he’d been in love with. 

It was never Marinette. Instead, it was his two male ‘best friends’, who also happened to be very, very gay. For each other.  And maybe him? Hopefully?

“Pfft. Yeah, right, Kon,” He said out loud, hearing his voice echo around the room. “As if.”

_ Unless…? _

Kon recalled the slideshow Marinette had shown him before everything went to shit. More specifically, one slide titled ‘Polyamory’. 

“Hi, my name is Conner Kent, but I go by Kon. I’m 18 years old physically, but I’ve actually been alive for five years thanks to Cadmus, which used Clark Kent and Lex Luthor’s DNA to make me. I’m bisexual, polyamorous, and I’m madly in love with two of my best friends, Tim and Bart.” He tried, feeling how the words flowed off his tongue.

Yeah. That… that felt right.

Kon felt a smile stretch across his face.

🌟

He knocked on Marinette’s window, only startling her a tiny bit this time.

The Star Sapphire opened her window, letting him in, and silently offered him a mug of hot cocoa that she apparently just had lying around, waiting for him just in case. He accepted it with a quiet “Thanks” before sitting down in the empty pink basket chair that was really only ever occupied by him.

“So, I’ve been doing a bit of thinking since you left,” Kon began nervously, a little unsure despite knowing that Marinette would accept him no matter what. That was the kind of person she was. “And I think I’m in love with Bart and Tim.”

“Okay,” Marinette said easily, sounding very unsurprised by the revelation, “What are you going to do about it?”

Everything in his brain screeched to a halt. What  _ was _ he supposed to do about it? Kon had not thought this far ahead,  _ oh fuck the gay panic was settling in again,  _ “Uh… lay awake at night and moon over how fucking awesome both of them are? Internally screech when they do literally anything?”

Marinette giggled, a hand coming up to (lightly) punch him in the shoulder, “No, Kon. I meant, how are you going to tell them?”

Kon could only stare dumbfoundedly at her, before squeaking out a soft, “I’m... not?”

Marinette blinked. Then again. And again.

Finally, she looked at her ring, disbelief and exasperation coloring her words, “Susan, please tell me he was lying just right now.”

_ His vitals indicate that he was telling the truth.  _ You know it’s bad when even Susan sounds fed up with the bullshit.

“Oh my kwami,” The Star Sapphire groaned, throwing a pillow at Kon, “You’re hopeless.”

Kon grins sheepishly at his best friend while letting the pillow hit him in the face, it’s what he deserved, “Help me? Please?”

🌟

Two hours, an episode of  _ The Great British Baking Show _ , and three tubs of ice cream later, Kon brought up the question that had been hanging over their heads ever since the Revelation.

“So, where does this leave us?” He asked after a moment of contemplation, both of them reclined over Marinette’s many pink fluffy pillows.

“Hmm?” Marinette hummed, finishing off the last of the white chocolate raspberry ice cream. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve kinda been crushing on you since I met you,” Kon explained whilst setting up, “but at the same time, it wasn’t actually  _ you _ I was crushing on, it was Tim and Bart, but still-”

“I feel like you’re putting a little bit too much thought into it, Kon,” Marinette interrupted with a wave of her spoon. She was right- Kon’s head was starting to spin a little just thinking about it. “You’ll always be one of my best friends. If you’re okay with that, of course?”

She gave him another brilliant smile, but this time, Kon was’t reduced to a stuttering mess just because it looked like Bart’s. He grinned back at her, holding up his fist towards her, “BFFs?”

“BFFs,” Marinette affirmed, pounding her fist against his.

**Author's Note:**

> come find us on tumblr!  
> [phi's tumblr](http://m3owww.tumblr.com/)  
> [purple's tumblr](https://maribat-writing-and-prompts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
